Drabbles of Cat-astrophe
by SentientCat
Summary: Sequel to Alien Cat-astrophe. 2 for Ben, 2 for Rook, and 2 for Shard so enjoy like the ninjas you are for there may be some smexxiness latah.
1. Ben Comes Out 1 of 2

Ben and Rook were on patrol in Undertown. Rook was the only one actually paying attention, while Ben wasn't. Ben came to his senses when he saw an alien criminal mugging some female alien. When Ben saw, he quickly activated the Omnitrix and transformed into some random alien.

After the flash receded, in Ben place was a large white rotund alien with yellow plates covering its body. "Alright lets go" Ben said, alerting Rook of what was happening. Ben curled into a ball and rolled towards the criminal at amazing speeds. The criminal tried to run but was quickly hit with the force of 500 cannonballs. As the criminal fell, Rook arrived and quickly restrained the alien before he could stand.

"You are under arrest" Rook said to the criminal as he cuffed him, Ben reverted to normal and as he watched as Rook put the alien in the back of the truck. As he watched one thought passed through his mind "Damn, Rook looks hot when he gets so serious". Ben blushed as the thought passed through his mind. The female alien came up to Ben "Oh, thank you for saving me!" She said hugging him, which made Ben blush more.

"I'm just doing my job" Ben said still blushing. When Rook looked over he saw the girl they had just saved speaking with Ben, then felt heated anger rise in him as she hugged Ben. Rook quickly walked over to Ben "Lets go Ben, we need to take this criminal back to base" Rook said trying to hold his anger.

Ben took the hint from Rook "Ok, well bye" Ben said to the alien girl not sure what had just happened. Ben and Rook climbed into the truck and began driving towards the base. Ben was sitting quietly while his boyfriend of 6 months drove. "Ben, we need to talk" Rook said to Ben, Ben knew what was coming next because he and Rook had been having this talk for a few days "For the last time Rook, I'm not going to tell my parents" Ben said quickly getting agitated

Rook just frowned at Ben "Ben, why do you want to keep avoiding this" He said "Are you ashamed of our relationship". Ben was shocked, Rook had never said something like that. "Of course not, I love you" he said defensively, but Rook wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"Ben, if you truely love me like you say, you would want to do this, at least form me" Rook said, giving him a alien kitty cat pout. Ben just frown at the pout "Your being unfair, using the pout" Ben said. Rook just got closer to Ben's face, while Ben just moved further away. "Fine, i'll do it" Ben said "But your going to be there, for emotional support" he quickly added.

Rook stopped the truck, arriving at their destination "Of course, that was the plan" he said getting out of the truck and dragging the criminal out of the back. Ben just followed in silence quite despaired. Rook turned the criminal over to the Plumbers at the base.

Ben and Rook went back to the truck, once they were inside Ben just put his face in his palms and cried, prepared for the worse. Rook held Ben close to him, wanting to soothe "Its ok, just think how much better you'll feel when its out" Rook said petting Ben's head. Ben just lifted his head, and looked at Rook puffy eyed. "I'll be ok, thank you Rook. I love you" he said enveloping Rook in a hug, and planted a tender kiss on Rook's lips.

**Note: Enjoy the Drabbles of Cat-astrophe, cause there might be a smexxy scene latah and Ben is crying cause he has to tell his parents he is in love with his partner Rook, just to be clear.**


	2. Ben Comes Out 2 of 2

A few days had passed since Ben caved and told Rook he'd come out to his parents, it was something he wasn't looking forward to but knew he had to. It was around 2:30 AM and Ben was laying in bed wide awake, he was worrying how he was going to tell his parents when a sudden weight landed on his chest.

He gasped and looked at the thing that landed on his chest "Sorry Ben, you ok?" it said. It was Shard, the cat they had saved from space pirates. Ben sighed "No i'm not ok" he said to her, Shard's face turned into a frown "Sorry, you want me to get you some ice?" she said.

Ben frowned "Its not because of you i'm not ok" he said to her, Shard's face grew confused "Why don't you tell me whats wrong" she said moved to the crook of Ben's arm, curled up and raised he head. Ben turned his head "Rook broke me, hes gonna make me come out to my parents today after patrol" Ben said, a tear falling down his face.

Shard prodded his face with a paw "Its ok Ben, I may not be the best person for this situation being a cat, but its important that you tell them or you and Rook won't be able to stay together" she said. Ben frowned "I know, its just what if they won't accept me" he said fighting off a sob.

Shard wiped Ben's tears away "Ben listen to me, your parents will always love and accept, no matter what" she said to him. Ben stared at her and rubbed his eyes "thanks Shard, I needed that pep talk" he said grinning. Shard put her head down "Now get some sleep, you got work in the morning.

_**16 Hours Later**_

Ben and Rook were in the truck on their way to the Tennyson household. Ben was figeting like crazy, Rook was watching the road but would occasionally glance at Ben, and Shard was trying her best to keep Ben from breaking down. "It'll be ok Ben, you'll see" Shard kept saying to Ben.

When Rook finally stopped the truck, Ben was curled in a ball on the seat "Ben, were here" Rook said but it was obvious Ben wasn't listening. Shard looked at Rook "Wanna give him a minute" she said, Rook just nodded and stepped out. "Ben its gonna be ok, remember our talk this morning" Shard said to Ben.

Ben stopped shaking, sighed, and sat up "Ok... i'm ready" he said as he got out of the truck. Shard smiled warmly at him and followed. Ben picked up Shard and beconed Rook, "Rook, can you stay outside because this is more of a household thing" Ben said to Rook.

Rook nodded and leaned against the wall, Ben stepped inside and looked at Shard uncomfortably. Shard just looked up with a serious expresion and nodded, Ben sighed and walked further inside. Ben's mother Sandra saw him "Hi Ben" Sandra said to her son which caused Ben to freeze and grow extremely pale.

Sandra noticed and an extremely concerned expresion spread across her face "Ben, are you ok?" she said. Ben just stuttered "...w-wheres d-d-dad?" he said, Sandra looked at her son "hes in his room" she said. Ben looked at Shard, who meowed innocently "C-can you go g-g-get him" Ben stuttered.

Sandra stood up "sure Ben" she said and walked out of the room. When she left Shard looked up at Ben "You can do this Ben" Shard said and went back to looking bored when Sandra and Ben's dad, Carl came in "What is it Ben?" Carl said.

Ben looked at his parents "Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something important" he said to his parents, who looked at their son "What is it?" Sandra said, Ben looked at the door and turned back to his parents "I-I think i'm-i'm... gay" he said.

Carl looked aghast and Sandra looked understanding "Ben, are you sure?" Sandra said, and Ben just nodded. Carl stood up "Who else knows about this?" Carl demand, and was surprised when Shard stood up in Ben's arms "I knew" Shard said. Carl now stared at Shard "you can talk!" he said utterly suprised.

Sandra walked over to her son "Ben, you know i'll always love you, and this will not change this" she said and hugged her son. Ben started to cry and hugged his mother back. Carl looked at Sandra then back to Ben "I don't like it, but your mother is right" he said and hugged his family.

**Note: Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Shard's Love 1 of 2

Rook was leaning against the wall outside waiting for Ben, after a half hour of Rook sitting outside, he saw the door open and Ben came out with the largest grin he'd ever seen on his face and Shard still in his arms. "see Ben, I told you it would be ok" Shard said looking pleased. "What happened?" Rook asked.

Shard looked at Rook "Basically, Ben came out, his parents weren't happy but they accepted him, and I was trapped in a family hug" Shard explained. Rook smiled and hugged Ben, which prompted Ben to hug back, Rook looked at Ben's face and moved forward slowly. Rook's lips met Bens and after a couple of seconds of tender kissing, Rook felt Ben's tounge begin to enter his mouth.

Rook followed suit and felt his forked tounge mash against Ben's fuller tounge, they seperated momentarily to breathe but when they were about to start again, a white paw appeared between their faces "Being crushed here and this is not the proper place for this" Shard said between them because Ben hadn't put her down. They pulled apart and Shard landed on the ground "Thank you" Shard said "Now if you'll excuse me, i'm going for my stroll" and with that she walked down the street.

Shard walked down the street and watched as Ben and Rook drove away, probably to continue where they left off at Rook's apartment. She continued walking and eventually arrived at Mr. Smoothie, she walked past and continued into an alleyway.

She walked further in and eventually arrived at a shreded cardboard box made to look like a throne, she sat down in it and slowly cats of all different breeds and sizes moved towards her. They all gathered around her, normally Shard would have been intimidated but she did not fear because unknown to Rook, Ben, or anyone else. Shard ruled the homeless cats of Bellwood and was in easy terms, an Empress.

A large orange she-cat approached Shard, she bowed before Shard before speaking "Empress, a mysterious tom cat has appeared near the outskirts of Bellwood and he requests your presence" she said roughly translated from Feline to English. Shard sighed "Alright, bring him forward" Shard said.

The she-cat gazed downward "Thats the thing, he refuses to come to you and demands you go to him" she said to her Empress. Shard's face grew enraged "he DEMANDS! Aura, take me to him" Shard demanded the she-cat, Aura. Aura got up "He is this way" she said and began to walk north, Shard followed Aura as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop. They went until they arrived at the outskirts of Bellwood "hes over there" flicking her tail towards a large crate.

"Thank you Aura, i'll handle it from here" Shard said as she approached the crate. She stopped infront of the crate and saw bright tan eyes watching her "So, your here" said a voice from the inside, it was surprising cause not only had this cat uttered perfect English, his voice was also very familiar.

"Who are you?" Shard said trying to sound fierce but it was hard because, she was scared of this newcomer who spoke english and sounded familiar. He just chuckled "You don't remember me?" he asked, she could tell he wasn't trying to scare her by the way he spoke but she couldn't help being scared.

"Maybe if you saw my face, you'd remember" he said, he moved and she could see him now as he exited the crate. He was a large black cat with hot pink stripes of fur on his legs and tail. Shard gasped as she saw him "Dusty!" she exclaimed, Dusty grinned when she recognized him "Hello, Aztec" he said to her,

Shard frowned at him "Thats not my name anymore" she said sullenly. He looked at her confused "Why not go by Aztec? Your fierce and strong like them" he said confused, Shard frowned "Its Shard now" she said to him. Dusty stepped forward "Why Shard?" he said, Shard took a step as well "You really have been gone too long" she chuckled.

Dusty took another step "Well you know me, never could stay in one place to long" he said jokingly, Shard took another step "Don't I know" she said which earned a laugh from him. After their continueus one comment - one step system, they eventually got face to face "I've missed you" Dusty said sitting down infront of her, Shard followed suit "And I you" she said.

They turned towards the moon "Its a beautiful night" Dusty said moving right next to Shard, she smiled at him "Yes it is" she said agreeingly. Shard heard a soft thumping behind her and Dusty looked behind him and suddenly his happy expresion changed to one of shock "Wheres your tail?" he said concerned.

Shard looked and saw he had been trying to twine his tail with hers "Its long gone, she said sullenly, Dusty turned back to her "What happened to it?" he said. Shard frowned "It was cut off shortly after you left" she said, he looked at her horrified "Your tail? your beautiful black and orange tail?" he said frowning deeply.

Shard just smiled "Don't worry about it ok, I have a good life" she said cheerfully, Dusty gaped "But back home, you were always saying you had the most beautiful tail, how are you content?" he said surprised. Shard just chuckled lightly "I know, but I got used to it and now I have some pretty great friends" she said to him.

Dusty gaped again "You mean you exposed our secret that we can talk" he said, Shard grinned at him "Ya, but Ben and Rook are very trustworthy" she said. Dusty now was near the point of his jaw falling off "As in Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko?" he said.

Shard prodded him with a paw "Yep, it was a very interesting meeting" she said trying not to laugh off the rooftop, "Your right, I have been gone too long" he said placing his head on her head. Shard smiled "Ya and thanks to you, today has been the strangest day ever for me" she said.

Dusty frowned as he saw the sun rising in the distance "Its getting early, you should probably go" he said to her, Shard looked and saw the sun "Ya, I geuss i'll see ya" she said. Dusty looked distraught as she began to walk away so she quickly licked his nose and ran home.

Shard arrived home and slipped inside, she got into Ben's room and saw he was missing. After about an hour of rest Shard heard the door open and Ben walked in stiff legged "I see you had a fun night" Shard said as Ben got in bed, Ben just smiled "Yep, had the best night ever, how was your night?" he asked. Shard smiled "Amazing" she said as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Shard's Love 2 of 2

Shard woke up and realized her head was soaking wet, she looked up and saw Ben drooling in his sleep. "ok, just... ew" she said and started moving but couldn't and realized Ben was holding her like a teddy bear. "Great, i'm stuck with a drooling in his sleep hero" she said to herself.

She reached over to the dresser and managed to grab Ben's MP3 player, she put the headphones on and scrolled through the various playlists until she arrived at one called 'Shard's playlist'. She clicked play and Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face' began to play, about halfway through the song she heard a loud knocking at the window and she saw Dusty there.

Shard pulled the headphones off "Dusty? what are you doing here?" she said confused, Dusty just smiled and pointed to his ear with his paw, in a gesture that probably meant he couldn't hear her. She frowned at that and pointed at Ben with her paw meaning she was trapped.

She saw Dusty pull a thinking face, and his face brightened quickly and he disappeared, then she heard movement in the airvent and Dusty fell on the floor under the airvent "Tada" He said smiling. Shard smiled back "Nice, how'd you find where I live?" Shard asked him.

Dusty smiled at her "Easy, I followed your scent" he said to her, Shard chuckled "Thats good, normally I would walk over and greet you but cause of Ben..." she said nodding her head back to Ben. Dusty smiled at her "Then i'll go over there" he said and he jumped up onto the bed next to Shard.

Shard smiled and nuzzled Dusty "You heads wet" Dusty said smiling, Shard giggled "Ya, Its hero drool" she said. Before either of them could react, Ben moved and grabbed both of them. Dusty yelped at that and Shard laughed, "Well, judging on how long Ben usually sleeps, were gonna be here awhile" Shard said.

Dusty smiled "Is that a bad thing?" he said, more a statement then a question. Shard grinned and snuggled closer to him "This isn't the place for this, so lets catch up" she said to him, before they could begin talking. Ben got up and looked at Shard and noticed Dusty "Hello?" Ben said to Dusty, "Hello Mr. Tennyson" Dusty said.

Shard looked at Ben "Ben, you need to work on not drooling in your sleep" She said to Ben, Ben looked back at Dusty "What with this?" Ben asked Shard still looking at Dusty. Shard looked from Dusty to Ben "Ben, this is Dusty, an old friend of mine" she said to him.

To emphasize her point, Dusty snuggled closer to Shard "Ya, me and her were together by human standards" Dusty said. Ben just shrugged and walked to the bath room to get ready for work. Shard smiled "So, remember what you said before you left with that kid who went to collage?".

Dusty grinned "I believe it was something about getting back together when we meet again" he said, Shard nodded "Exactly" she said and licked his nose. Dusty returned the gesture, after a few minutes of chatting. Ben came back, soaking wet and waering only a towel around his waist.

After another few minute, Ben found a clean shirt to wear and slipped it on, Shard grinned and nodded her head towards Ben. Dusty turned towards Ben, his eyes widened and he quickly turned away. When he turned away, the door opened to reveal Rook. Rook saw Ben wearing only a shirt and a towel and a naughty grin spread across his face "Hello Ben" Rook said walking towards Ben.

Shard faked a cough to get Rook's attention, Rook turned "Good morning to you too, Rook" Shard said. Rook just waved at Shard and noticed Dusty "Hello" Rook said to Dusty. Dusty just nodded at Rook, and before Rook could continue his advance on Ben "Ben, your pants are over here" Shard said and pointed to the pants in the corner.

"Thanks Shard" Ben said, catching the hint and putting his pants on. Shard looked at Dusty "so were an item?" she whispered to Dusty, who nodded at her smiling. "Well Shard, were going to work now, Bye" Ben said and left the room, Shard and Dusty smiled at each other as Ben and Rook left, and let to run free across the town.

**Note: I'm dropping smexy hints, if you care to catch them ;)**


	5. Rook's Turn 1 of 1

**Before Story Note: This is set when Shard found Dusty**

Rook was driving the truck back to his apartment, Ben was in the passenger seat and was probably just as anxious as he was. They drove a few more moments until they arrived at a large apartment complex. Rook led Ben inside and up to his apartment.

When they arrived in Rook's apartment, Rook shut the door and walked over to Ben and resumed their make out session, eventually Rook's hands began to wander, one went under Ben's shirt while the other went further down, and began to groping Ben's ass.

Ben began to moan through the kiss, and they seperated momentarily to breathe. Ben began to slide off Rook's Proto-armor, Ben managed to get to armor off and Rook pulled Ben shirt off. Ben slid off his pants because they were getting a little tight.

Rook laid Ben down on the couch face-up and got on top of him, they continued kissing for a few more minutes until Rook slid Ben's underwear off. Rook looked at Ben's cock and placed his hand on it and began to slowly slide his hand up and down its length.

"Rook" Ben moaned as Rook continued jacking Ben's length, suddenly Rook stopped jerking off Ben. Ben let out a whimper as he stopped "Why did you stop?" Ben asked Rook. Rook just grinned wickedly and put three finger infront of Ben, Ben understood and began to lub Rook's fingers with his mouth.

After a moment or two, Rook pulled his fingers out of Ben's mouth and flipped Ben over. Rook entered one finger in Ben's ass, Ben let out a moan as the pain in his ass decreased and eventually began to feel good. After a minute, Rook entered a second finger into Ben and began scissoring Ben, who let out a whimper of pain.

Soon Rook hit Ben's spot which caused Ben to let out a shrill cry, Rook finally enter a third finger and repeatedly hit Ben's spot causing him to moan like crazy. Ben began to enjoy the feeling of Rook's fingers inside of him, when Rook removed his fingers, leaving Ben feeling empty.

Then the empty feeling left as Rook entered Ben, "Ben, uh" Rook moaned as he repeated thrust inside of Ben. Ben and Rook both kept moaning as Rook kept repeatedly hitting Ben's spot with his dick, Ben clutched the couch and let out a loud cry as he came and at the feeling of Ben's ass tightening came inside of Ben.

Rook gave one final thrust and pulled out of Ben. They lay on the couch together panting, "Ben, thank you" Rook said snuggling up with Ben. "Why are you thanking me? You did all the work" Ben said teasingly, Rook and Ben chuckled at this and Rook reached over to a blanket draped across the back of he couch and pulled it over them as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes: Ok, that was my first time writing a smex scene so don't hate on me too hard.**


End file.
